The book of twisted fairytales
by Fumiyo Matsuki
Summary: Sora reads some very interesting fairytales to his little brother Roxas. Rated for mild blood/gore. Nothing scary about the first chapter, but that's gonna change...
1. Hansel and Gretel?

A six year old Sora and a five year old Roxas sat on the floor of their bedroom and were reading one of the many storybooks in their room. Sora normally read while Roxas normally listened. Today's story was 'Hansel and Gretel'…

So Sora started telling the story, "Once upon a time far far away, a family lived in a forest. The mommy was Larxene and the daddy was Marluxia. Riku and Kairi were very close siblings. One night, when Kairi was sleeping, Riku overheard their parents talking. "We're not gonna have enough food for ourselves if the two twerps stay here. We gotta get rid of 'em. Leave 'em in the forest or something." Larxene whispered to her husband who was sitting across the small square-shaped dining table. Marluxia, who really had no say in whatever his wife did whispered back, "They're only children. If we leave them in the forest, they'll die." Larxene looked at her husband as if he was stupid before saying, "Umm Hello? Isn't that the point?"

Riku was horrified at what he heard. He quietly went back to his and Kairi's room, woke her up and told her, "Mother and Father want to kill us. Help me open the window." Kairi, being the obedient little sister, stood on her bed and unlocked the window. Then, Riku climbed out the window. Not long after climbing out the window, falling on his head and running into the forest, Riku returned, his pockets full of teeny tiny little pebbles. He carried some in his hands too. He gave the pebbles in his hands to Kairi who was waiting patiently by the window, then climbed in. "Big brother, what are the pebbles for?" Kairi said in her innocent four year old voice. Riku smiled and patted her lovingly on her head. "You'll see…" he said and they both fell asleep…

The next day, early in the morning, Marluxia took both his children out into the forest. He led his children deep into the forest, to the point that there was probably no return for them. With eyes full of sadness, but he still told Riku and Kairi with a smile, "You two just stay here. I'll come back for you later." And he turned around and left. Three hours later, after staying in the same spot since their father left, the two siblings stood up and followed the trail of pebbles that would lead them back to their home. When they arrived back at their house, the siblings' mother was out somewhere. Their father was in the house, his head buried in his hands. The walked in through the door and ran straight into their father. Heart-warming hugs were exchanged when, at that moment, the closed door flew open. The mother flew into a rage, seeing that her two children were in her midst. She chased them out, with Marluxia doing all he could do to stop her. Riku and Kairi ran deep into the forest, far away from their mad mother. This time, there was nothing that was going to help them go back home. Kairi and Riku weren't even sure if they even had a home to go back to. They wandered around, hoping that they would magically find a way back.

Then, in the distance, Riku spotted an extremely colorful house. He and Kairi ran with all their strength toward the house. They were tired when they finally reached the house. The house was made of sweets. Riku and Kairi were very hungry. They hadn't eaten the entire day. The moment Kairi's lips touched the little piece of cotton candy she tore off a plant, the biscuit door creaked open and a girl stood in the doorway. "Please come inside. My name is Xion " she said. Riku and Kairi were more than happy to go in the warm house. Inside, on the dining table, there was a dessert buffet. Kairi and Riku stuffed their faces full and the Xion led them to a nice looking bedroom. They fell asleep quickly because of the drug that was in their food.

Later that night, Xion went back into the room and gagged Riku before bringing him downstairs. He struggled a lot, but Xion, though she was small sized, was stronger that he was. Kairi was awake the entire time and heard her brother struggling. She crept down the stairs and saw her brother being tortured by Xion. She couldn't believe that the girl that had been so nice to them turned out to be someone so evil. When she saw Xion open the small iron door that was directly behind her, she charged forward, but Xion knew she was coming. Xion was a witch after all. She dodged Kairi's little 'attack' and the poor girl ran straight into the iron door.

There was blood everywhere. Pink mushy stuff fell onto the floor. The floor was covered in Kairi's blood. The lifeless body fell into the pool of its own blood. Xion sniggered under her breath. As she turned to Riku, the once gentle demeanor of Xion disappeared. She smiled evilly at him. She said in a voice that was ice cold, "It's ok Riku. You're about to join your precious baby sister. And you know what the best part is? It won't hurt a bit." Xion took the hunting rifle that was on display on the wall behind her. She aimed and released the trigger. That one bullet hit her target right in the head and the lifeless body fell onto the once white floor, now stained in blood of the two unfortunate victims. Xion stood in the middle of the room, laughing away, happy that she had claimed another two lives…"

Sora ended the story. He glanced at his brother, only to see that he had turned slightly pale. Then the two sibling's mother barged into their room and yanked the book away from Sora. She looked at the cover of the book: Twisted Little Fairytales.

"Sora you know that Roxas is scared by this book! You're never to read this to him again. Understood?!?!" Then she left the room.

Sora grinned and reached under his bed for another book. "Twisted Little Fairytales" he muttered. He turned to his brother who became slightly paler than before, "Up for another story tomorrow little bro?" before laughing silently to himself.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Lol I forgot to put this in the chapter. Anyway, tell me what characters you want in the next chapter. REVIEW!!! Reviews tell me that people are reading this and are interested in it ^_^ until next time ^_^


End file.
